


Devoted Warmth

by Fiannalover



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping In, day of devotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Plans can be derailed or delayed by the most mundane of things.
Relationships: Celice | Seliph/Wil
Kudos: 3





	Devoted Warmth

Wil woke up before his beloved, something that was still unusual for the two of them, but happened with increasing frequency.

Feeling Seliph’s arms wrapped around his torso, the Pheraen could feel himself melt, still sleepy and warm, being cuddled up by his loved one, something he silently enjoyed for a pretty decent amount of time. 

Truly, remaining like this all day long was tempting, but he couldn’t afford to stand still right now. As softly as he could, he attempted to lift that which was holding him in place, so he could go on to properly clothe himself, and get ready for a very important day.

In spite of moving with utmost care, the moment he thought he was free, with the arm on top of him being raised enough to leave, said limb closed it’s hold on his exposed upper body with increased strength, letting it clear that he wouldn’t get to leave just yet.

“Wil… Stay a bit longer.”

Blushing a bit, he answered. “Seliph, I-I have quite a bit to do today, and…”

“Even so, stay… Just a bit more.” The prince said, letting a yawn escape his still half-asleep mouth. “Please, I don’t wanna let go of you just yet.”

This, too, was growing increasingly common, Wil thought. As Seliph’s rest got better and better, and less likely to be haunted by nightmares, the mornings in which the two would sleep-in happened more oftenly.

And, just like how Wil’s rusky, still sleepy voice, was something that the noble couldn’t resist, the archer rarely, if ever, could refuse his beloved when this request showed up.

“Of course, dear. Let’s sleep some more.” By that point, Seliph had already dozed off. He could likely go away with no interruptions now, but he decided to do otherwise.

The Day of Devotion preparations he thought of could wait, for just a bit longer. If anything, this was a beyond heavenly beginning for these plans, Wil thought, as love dragged him further back into dreamland.


End file.
